This invention relates to a mode switching device in an electronic timepiece having a multitude of modes, and more particularly, it is intended to simplify the operation of each external operating switch-button in each mode whenever it is desired to switch over from one mode to another mode.
In recent years, multi-mode electronic timepieces having not only the time-indicating function, but also many other functions such as calendar, alarm, timer and stopwatch functions, have been introduced into the market. Heretofore, however, many external operating switch-buttons have been provided and many functions allocated to those buttons, so the user is required to remember each predetermined function of each button for operating the timepiece, which is very troublesome in operation.